orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Fahri
Fahri worked for the international drug cartel lead by Kubra Balik that Alex Vause also worked for. He's the one who initially recruited her. He is only ever seen during flashbacks during the first three seasons. He was portrayed by Sebastian LaCause. Personality Despite his career choices, Fahri seemed to have a serious and caring nature. At various times, when Alex makes a joke, he doesn't seem to think it's funny. When Alex's dad is a letdown and her mom dies, he is supportive and caring. Physical Appearance Fahri is tall with black hair. He sports a thin mustache. Biography Before Alex's incarceration Fahri is seen exclusively in Alex's flashbacks. The two are first introduced when Alex meets her father, Lee Burley. When Alex's meeting with Burley falls apart, she goes into the bathroom to escape. Fahri is waiting outside the door when she exits. Fahri asks her if she's okay; Alex replies that she's fine and that she's going home. Fahri accurately guesses that "he's not what you thought", causing Alex to reply "It's fucking depressing". Fahri tells her that most people are better in the abstract, and offers her a bump. When she says no, he comments that she's smart. Alex asks what he is doing with Death Maiden, her father's band, and he tells her that they are clients of his, and that he is in an international drug cartel. Alex assumes he is joking at first, but then realises he is serious. Alex's involvement in the drug cartel began here ("Fucksgiving"). His next appearance is in "WAC Pack", where he tells Alex during her party that she is doing well and that they want to increase her output of heroin. She agrees, and he tells her that her role in the organization is valued and that their boss, Kubra, will be happy to hear this. Alex replies that she's "glad she's not expendable". He plays a very small part in Season 2. In "Thirsty Bird", during a flashback, he is seen in an indoor pool with Alex, Piper, Kubra, and another unknown person. It's unknown what previous event they are discussing, but they do say that it was 3am, Alex had bailed out, they saw flamingos, and that Kubra got a front row seat. When Alex is leaving her mother's funeral, Fahri drives up and offers her a ride. Alex gets in, and tells him that it was the "saddest thing ever", and complains that barely anyone showed up. Fahri comforts her by saying "You were there". Alex tearfully talks about how she should have come back sooner and visited, and Fahri comforts her again by reminding her that she didn't know that was going to happen. He tells her to stop blaming herself and to be strong. Alex asks if she can blame Piper for not being there, and Fahri enthusiastically agrees. Fahri asks if she wants a bump, and Alex reminds him that he just told her to be strong. Fahri tells her that the reason he is there is because Kubra had him come to look for more business. He asks Alex to come to Paris with him to get help her through the grief process, and she agrees. Alex and Fahri are in a Nightclub in Paris with Aydin and an unnamed person when Fahri tells her he has to go pick up a drug associate, Missy, from the airport. Alex convinces Fahri to stay at the nightclub, and they have a great time until Fahri looks at his phone and sees 17 missed calls. Upon returning the calls, he learns that Missy got arrested as a result of them not picking her up, so Alex, Fahri, and Aydin hide out in a hotel. Alex tries to calm an extremely paranoid Fahri by telling him that Kubra is not unreasonable enough to kill them. Fahri replies that "the only thing that Kubra will understand is that we cost him money, and left him exposed. We should have been there to pick her up". Alex points out that they can't stay in the hotel forever and that they must do something. They then hear a knock on the door, causing Fahri to panic and ask Alex if she told anyone where they were. Alex says no, and Aydin pulls out a gun and asks who it is. It turns out being room service, with a croque madame that Fahri ordered. Alex returns to the subject of Kubra and his supposed revenge on them, saying that mistakes happen in the name of business. Fahri is adamant that he will kill them, saying "you don't know him like I do". Alex replies that she thinks she knows him well enough to say that he won't kill them. Fahri asks if she wants to bet on it. Meanwhile, the hotel employee who brought the food gives a piece of paper to Aydin after he pays the bill. Alex replies that she'll bet five dollars they won't get murdered in their hotel room. When Alex gets up to eat the croque madame that Fahri has refused from his loss of appetite, Aydin points the gun at Fahri's head and shoots him three times. Aydin tells a horrified Alex, "Guess you owe him five dollars". Relationships Friends * Alex Vause (friend, colleague) - Alex and Fahri are shown to be two very good friends and business partners in Kubra's deal. Enemies * Kubra Balik (employer) - Kubra hired Aydin to kill Fahri. * Aydin Bayat (murderer) - Aydin worked with Fahri until being ordered to kill him. Appearances Navigation Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Flashback Characters